


Long Shall He Reign

by 1DFanatic91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Based on the Tudors, Best Friends to Lovers, Blowjobs, Cheating, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Pining, Please Be careful, Rimming, Romance, Tudors AU, and theyre totally cute too, based on that period anyway, but harry is his one and only obviously, everyone will be happy in the end, harry is there for him, little mix appear as chambermaids, louis becomes king, louis has a lot of wives just like his father henry, might contain triggers for some people, royal au, there will be a lot of smut, true love will prevail, ziam is a side pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DFanatic91/pseuds/1DFanatic91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 1546, King Henry VIII of England is on his deathbed, this means one thing for his son Louis - he shall be crowned king. </p><p>Louis must now control the country, as well as handle fights between Spain, manage relationships with his friends, look after the people in his kingdom as well as his many wives and Harry is there for support. </p><p>Louis must handle himself at English Court and prove to everyone including himself that he can be a righteous king, the king that Harry believes he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> Its been a while, but here is my latest fic and I hope you enjoy reading it! I have an awesome editor who has been helping me too, so this can be the best it can be.  
> Thanks for the support everyone and be kind :)

Louis wakes up to the sound of knocking on his door. He groans as he rolls over in his bed, “Come in.” he says reluctantly not feeling ready to face the day yet.

“And how did I know that you’d still be in bed?” Louis would recognise that voice anywhere - smug bastard. He smiles and rolls back over to face his best friend, Harry.

“Being royalty does have its perks,” Louis replies, eyes crinkling as Harry opens the drapes, enveloping the room in sunlight - today is going to be a good day, he can feel it.

“I wouldn't know the feeling,” Harry shrugs. Louis pouts at that. Harry officially is not a royal in the eyes of the law. However, the two of them have been childhood friends since forever, therefore Harry is invited to court by special request from Louis, the Prince of England. Everybody gets along with Harry, it's hard not too. Like Louis said, being royalty has its perks.

Harry shuffles around, while Louis slowly drags himself out of bed. Oh how he loves his bed, with its richly embroidered hangings, soft to the touch, his sheets made of the finest silk. Louis leans forward and kisses the crest that is carved into his headboard, (it is his family’s coat of arms) as he does every morning for good luck.

“One day I’ll be King,” Louis whispers to himself, as he lovingly runs his fingers over the crest, tracing the smooth indents in the headboard and feeling a sense of overwhelming pride. It took several months for this to be created and what a masterpiece it is.

“You’ll be fantastic Lou”, Harry says. Louis looks up at him smiling, fingers still touching his headboard. This is what Louis loves about Harry,without having to say a single word,they both know exactly what each other are thinking.

Harry slowly walks around Louis’ chambers, hands crossed loosely behind his back, peering out the huge window which takes up a wall on the left side. This is Louis’ favorite room in the castle. The never ending walls, the wooden beams, his absolutely huge bed. He also has his little study table where he can write down his thoughts.

“Not long left now, I imagine,” Louis says, the words feel heavy in his mouth.

Harry sighs, “I'm sorry Lou,” he replies softly.

Everybody is in the know. It's not like it's a secret that the King of England is on his deathbed. It is also definitely not a secret that Louis shall be crowned soon. He will be the next King of England. Louis believes that this is a blessing and also a curse. Of course he is excited to become King but this comes at the cost of his father's life. Understandably Louis feels conflicted  and Harry has been nothing but supportive, always providing words of encouragement.

Louis visits his father everyday and speaks with him about little things, nothing too important or strenuous as his father becomes weaker everyday.

Louis mind wanders off to the meeting he had with his father a few days ago...

_ Louis knocked on the big oak door that leads to his father’s chambers, waiting for the reply that he can come in. The door was opened slowly in front of him and his father’s bed came into view. The hangings were partially closed, to preserve his father’s dignity, Louis presumed. _

_ “Your Majesty?” Louis asked softly as he made his way slowly across the room. Two guards stood  at the foot of the bed and the doctor sat by his father’s side like he did day in and day out. Louis reached the bed, hearing a murmured, “Leave us”. The guards and the doctor reluctantly took their leave, obviously worried about the King’s condition, which was growing worse by the minute. _

_ Louis came to the side of the bed and sat down carefully, making sure he did not disturb his father’s comfort. A smile spread across Louis’ face.“How’ are you feeling?” He could see the sweat droplets on the King’s forehead. “Do not worry my son.” His father tried to muster what he thought was a smile, his voice barely above a whisper. _

_ Louis didn’t believe it for a second. “That’s good. I see you have had some breakfast,” Louis said glancing at the plate of half eaten berries. His father shut his eyes making a noncommittal noise, “Mhmm…..” _

_ Having a good conversation with his father was becoming more and more difficult. The King was barely able to string a coherent sentence together. The opportunities when Louis was able to speak to his father, were few and far between these days. Louis grimaced as he noticed his father’s ragged breathing. The monarch tried to clear his throat as he looked over to the water on the table beside him. Louis got the message and helped him to have a sip. _

_ They sat in silence for a few moments, Louis waiting for him to catch his breath. He cleared his throat again, trying to sit up in his bed. “Son….I'm not going to be around for much longer...you need to prepare for the worst...need to make arrangements to take over...you know what that means...” Louis’ father choked out, interrupted by hacking coughs. _

_ Louis nodded solemnly, because he knew exactly what this meant and he always knew that eventually this day would come. The day that he would have to find a wife with the sole purpose of producing an heir for the kingdom. The mere thought filled Louis with dread but he knew that his father was right. He took his father’s hand into his and searched his face waiting for further advice. _

_ After a prolonged coughing attack, the king continued to speak. “The advisors...they have been instructed...Earl of Yorkshire...you can trust him...speak to him,” Louis nodded along to his father, “And Louis….protect Thomas…” His father's eyes started to close as he… _

“Louis, Looouis...” Harry says waving a hand in front of Louis’ face, bringing him back to the present. Louis blinks twice and shakes his head, removing any trace of the memory he just had and looks up at Harry, “Sorry Haz.”

“Lou, you have a meeting soon, you need to get ready now - your  _ Highness” _ Harry does an over exaggerated bow, leaving both of them in stitches. “Oi Harold, I could have you out of this castle before you can say cheese and wine!” Louis says half being serious but still laughing. He could never do that to Harry. Or could he?

“Am I meeting with my father’s advisors today?” Louis asks even though he knows the answer. It is a big meeting today, one that will change the rest of Louis’ life. He feels partially excited and partially apprehensive about it. Louis wants to be king, of course he does, but there is a lot of pressure. He wants to be a just and rightful king, wants to be fair to his people, protect his kingdom. It was just a lot to think about. As much as it is an honour to succeed his father to the throne, it is also a huge burden. His brother Thomas is another concern. The younger prince will look up to Louis for guidance, which is a scary thought.

“Yes Lou, it's an important one today”, Harry informs him and doesn't Louis know it.

As well as Harry being his best friend he also gets Louis’ life together. He makes sure that he is on time for situations such as this one, reminds him of daily tasks and nowadays also acts as his personal advisor before, crucial meetings with the representatives of England’s friends and enemies. Mostly though, Harry keeps him sane.  

“Where’s Geoffrey?” Louis asks after his footman, who tends to him when he needs to get dressed. Geoffrey has been here for the past five years and knows Louis’ needs. Harry's face drops a little, looking embarrassed. He scratches behind his head with one hand, looking at the floor, making a cringe face. “Yeah about him, erm…”

Louis sits up in his bed, a nervous feeling in his stomach, “Harry?”

Another emotion coming to light...jealousy? Jealous of Harry? Why would he…

“He, erm, has eloped with a kitchen maid and went off, erm...somewhere,” Harry says slightly awkwardly. Louis just feels a surge of relief and bursts out laughing again. He is not  sure what he was thinking of, but he feels better than he did five seconds ago. Harry looks relieved too, probably glad Louis doesn’t have a go at him.

“So, what now?” Louis says, getting impatient now and Harry's whole face brightens up.

“Well, I have hired a new footman for you, from Ireland. He should be here any second now.” He claps, as he makes his way back to the door to see if the new footman is outside. 

By the look on Harry’s face, he has found who he is looking for because he is all smiles. “Come in, come in, attend to the Prince.” Harry extends his arm as a tallish blonde boy walks through the door, looking a little sheepish.

“Well come on then attend to me” Louis snaps. He needs to be ready now and he hopes that this Niall guy knows what to do and how Louis likes to get ready. Louis is not in the mood for an untrained footman , not with all the things he has on his mind...this can't be added to the list of things to worry about.

“ _ Louis, ”  _ Harry says softly, “this is Niall. He will be your new footman.”

Niall gives a weak smile and a small bow “Your Highness, it will be a pleasure to serve you.”

Louis can practically feel the lad’s jangling nerves and he would be willing to bet that this is going to go wrong someway or another.

Niall was dressed somewhat smartly but his footman uniform had creases and some buttons on his jacket were in the wrong holes. The poor lad is very anxious  and is turning redder and redder by the second under Louis’ intense stare.

“Well come on then, Mr footman, are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there?” Louis wants to know, growing increasingly impatient. He stands up and waits for Niall’s next move.

Niall clears his throat and makes his way over to the table beside Louis’ bed where he keeps his clothes. He picks out an elaborate black shirt with frills at the neck and the wrists, a doublet with gold buttons and a black pair of traditional hose. Louis has got to hand it to the new kid, he certainly had good taste.

Harry looks like he approves as well, obviously proud of his decision to hire the young Irishman.

Louis on the other hand has already had enough of this new person and pretends he is not there as he talks to Harry about something that has been on his mind for a while now.

“What if it all goes horribly wrong?” he asks, throwing his friend a worried look.

“Louis, you know as well as everyone in this castle, that you will be an excellent King - everyone supports you,” Harry reassures him.

Louis sighs, “I hope so Harold, but I need to have a wife and I  _ need  _ an heir. What if I don't like this woman who is going to birth my son. I have to spend so much time with her and I have to have sex with her and pretend to love her and what if she is this demon woman and…” Louis rambles, as Niall is seemingly destroying his chambers.

So far he has kicked a vase over, has dropped a brush and has tripped over the leg of Louis’ favourite armchair. Louis is trying to focus on his problems at the moment, but instead  he has this joker here trying to be his footman.

“What is this guy doing here?” Louis points at Niall, who looks as if he is about to cry.

“Harry is he even trained? Have you trained this boy?” Louis huffs.

Niall mutters an apology to Louis as he helps him into his shirt, fumbling with the buttons. To be fair they were fiddly and the holes exceedingly small but Louis has no intention of being lenient with this idiot of a servant.  

Harry must feel sorry for Niall since he walks over to him.

“Let me take over Niall,” he says with a smile.

Harry is quick at buttoning up Louis’ shirt.

“Be nice to him Lou, some people have a first day as a footman and others as a king, just think about that,” he winks.  

Louis feels somewhat bad for Niall, so he just rolls his eyes and mutters an okay. He focuses instead on  Harry’s hands gliding up his shirt with such ease, the way his nimble fingers put the buttons through the holes quickly. How has Louis only noticed how nice Harry’s hands are? How masculine they are yet feminine and delicate .

Harry finishes with the shirt and places his hands flat against Louis’ chest, looking him directly in the eye.

“Okay?” he asks, a calming look on his face. Louis just nods. Harry is amazing - the way  he can quickly calm Louis down, making him feel instantly at ease.

“Okay,” Louis smiles. He looks over at Niall, who is looking down at his feet, shuffling around.

He sighs, “Thank you, you can go.” Niall looks up and bows eagerly, quite clearly relieved not to have lost his position on day one.

“Your Highness,” he says, leaving the room quickly.

Louis is ready for the day, he is looking smart and is ready for this meeting with his father’s advisors. He takes a deep breath and looks up at Harry.

“Want me to hold your hand?” Harry mocks. Actually yes, yes he would.

\-   

He and Harry, along with his guards, make their way to the other side of the castle where the meeting is to take place. Harry tries to distract him with general chitchat about the weather and whatnot, but the closer they get to the room, the more agitated Louis gets. They stop outside the conference room and Harry places his hands on Louis’ shoulders. 

“You’ll be great Lou, everything will turn out alright.”

Louis closes his eyes, takes a deep breath  and lets it out slowly. He nods to his guards and says goodbye to Harry, before turning towards the door which opens and brings three people sitting at a square table in the centre of the room into view.

All three were dressed in a similar way but much less extravagant than Louis. Two of them are wearing predominantly green and the other, who is seated in the middle is wearing red and his pearl collar. He must be the Earl of Yorkshire - Louis feels at ease, his father promised him that he could trust this man and so he will. The man in red smiles at Louis as all three rise, bowing deeply. Louis goes to sit across from them.   

“Your Highness.” The man in red addresses him - Louis likes him already.

“As you and all of us regretfully know, your father, King Henry VIII is dying. This means plans need to be put in place for a swift changeover. Your father has led this country to victory countless times and now it's your turn. We need a strong and righteous person, just like yourself my Prince, to manage this country and look after our people,” he smiles.

Louis tries to take this all in but finds it rather overwhelming. He knows all this information already, but it seems scarier coming from someone else. The man in red seems to notice his fears  and leans forward, “My Prince, are you okay?” Louis intertwines his fingers on the table in front of him.

“When my father passes, all three of you will  become my advisors won't you?”

They all nod and looking from to the other, Louis asks, “Can I then know your names please, instead of just your titles.”

The man in red speaks first. “My name is Liam, Earl of Yorkshire” he smiles. Ah so Louis was correct - this is Liam. Liam is new to the council but seems to very confident as far as Louis can tell. He has kind eyes and has been very friendly to him so far, his father was right, Louis instantly feels that he can trust him .

“My name is Josh, Baron of Nottingham,” says the man on the left.

“And my name is Ben, Baron of Lancashire,” says the other.

“Liam, Josh and Ben, nice to finally meet you” Louis smiles, hopefully sounding more confident than he actually feels. I hope you will allow me to call you by your Christian names and you do the same please. At least while we are talking in private.” he continues.

Liam speaks again, “As you wish my Prince… um...Louis, we really need to get down to business, you will soon be the new King of England and this means you are going to need a wife and as soon as possible you will need an heir.”

This is it, the part of the conversation that Louis is the most worried about. He sighs, “How do we go about this?” 

One of the men in green sits up and clears his throat, it's Josh maybe? “We have a list of potential princesses who might be suitable”

“Awesome, so I won't even know what they look like?” Louis says sarcastically.

Liam speaks again, “I actually think you would be interested in the Princess of Italy. I believe that you are already familiar with her?”

Woah, what. No it  _ can’t  _ be.

“Her name is Hannah,” Liam explains.

Hannah?  _ Hannah. _

Louis hasn't spoken to her for the past 15 years. They knew each other when they were little and were friends and he was absolutely devastated when she had to move. This could actually work out well but what if she grew up to be a totally different person from when he knew her? What does she even look like now? Liam could probably read the questions going through Louis’ mind on his face.

“I have actually heard of this artist who draws lifelike portraits. He could be sent to Italy, draw her portrait and then come back and show you.”

Louis thinks that might be his best bet.

As the meeting goes on. they talk on about other subjects such as giving allowances to the poor during the oncoming winter that is fast approaching and the plans for his father’s funeral when he passes away. Finally there is an end to what felt like a neverending meeting for Louis who realises that his life is going to drastically change when he is crowned King. What he does know is that he is not really that fond of having a wife and that he would much rather spend his time with Harry who always manages to take his mind off things.

Louis was actually in fact wrong, today is not going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for anyone who was waiting for it, hope you enjoy! :)

Louis’ bad day has turned into a bad week. Small things have been going wrong everyday on top of his father getting worse. Later today he has an audience with the King of Spain. He has no idea what he has done to deserve this honour, he thinks shaking his head. Louis has never been so stressed and he hasn't even been crowned yet. 

He and Harry are making their way over to the Great Hall, where this meeting shall take place. 

“What do you think he wants Harry? I haven’t been hearing the most flattering things being said about this man,” Louis asks, the worry clearly audible in his voice. Thank god he has Harry here with him. 

“Everything will be fine Lou, maybe he just wants to express his condolences?” 

Louis scoffs, “Bit of a long shot don't you think Haz?” 

Harry shrugs, “Don't know, I haven’t even met the guy.” 

Louis just rolls his eyes. “Helpful Haz, what would I even do without you,” he mocks. 

Harry steps in front of Louis and turns to face him, “You’d crash and burn,” he smirks, looking slowly from Louis’ eyes to his lips.

Louis gasps, shocked at how fast Harry can move. He smells good too. Boy, does he smell good. But why would he look at him like that? Louis has no time to consider this further as Harry turns around again and faces the grand doors to the Hall. He has a beautiful back too, very broad. Louis shakes his head, feeling hot for some reason. Should he be having these thoughts about his childhood friend, his best friend. He shakes his head again. He wasn't having naughty thoughts, and now that he’s thinking about not having naughty thoughts, that’s exactly what he’s thinking about. What is happening? Louis is confused.

“Are you okay Lou? You look very red, are you feeling alright?” Harry turns half his body around, his hands on the door handle, ready for the Prince’s entrance. His back. 

Louis clears his throat, “Yep perfectly fine,” his voice a couple of octaves higher than it usually is. Damnit. He clears his throat again, “Ready Haz,” he nods and gives a small smile. 

“You’ll be great,” Harry returns the smile as he and one of the guards, open the huge ceiling high doors leading to the Great Hall. 

Louis takes a deep breath, as he walks through the impressive entrance.

“The Prince”, he hears himself being announced and everyone bows as he walks past them. With a sudden sense of trepidation, he approaches the imposing throne that will be his when he is crowned king. He turns and sits down as graciously as he can, trying to remember how his father had acted when seated here, in front of an audience and tries not to look as nervous as he feels. Actually he feels like he could easily throw up right now. 

The fanfares sound and a page boy announcing, “Presenting Simon the King of Spain”, the great doors open once again and in walks a small man with dark greying hair, a stern look on his face. Louis takes an instant dislike to him. He tries not to let it show on his face - he he might be reasonably successful. 

“Your Highness,” Simon bows stiffly and Louis gives him a small nod. 

“Your Majesty, what brings you here?” Louis narrows his eyes.

Simon claps his hands, “Well I’ve come to see the future king. I haven’t seen you since you were seven years old. My, how you've grown,” he smiles. 

Louis tries not to cringe too hard - what a creep this guy is. He just wants this over and done with. “I'm sure, you haven’t made that treacherous trip, just to wish me well” Louis smiles. 

“Oh I wasn't wishing you well, I merely came to see how much of a poorly suited person you are to be the next King of England,” Simon sneers. 

“I beg your pardon?” Louis retorts, not quite sure if he heard correctly.

“Oh no need,” Simon says with a casual flick of his wrist. 

Louis hears a slight gasp from the audience .He looks over and sees Liam, who is shaking his head and then he sees Harry there, his eyes wide and his mouth turned down. He is angry and so is Louis. 

Simon turns around and addresses Louis’ subjects, “Do all of you believe that this boy can seriously run your country and do it justice? He is merely 21 years old, such a young lad shouldn’t be in charge of an army let alone a whole country.”

Louis looks at the crowd, shock written all over their faces as Simon continues his rampage, “and isn’t it funny, how suddenly the King has fallen ill, he was quite healthy when I last saw him..” 

That’s it, Louis has had enough. He slams his right hand down on the arm of his chair, the sound echoing in the Great Hall and he stands, “Are you insinuating that I am the cause of my father's ill health?” Louis is seething, he is definitely red now and that’s all he can see. How dare this man just waltz in, thinking he is the bee's knees and insulting Louis in his court, in front of his men, his subjects and his Harry. How fucking dare he. 

“Simon!” Louis bellows, screw using formalities, if he is going to be a dick then Louis has the right to do the same. Not addressing a King by his title is a major insult and this is clearly shown on Simon’s face. 

“You do not have the right to appear in my court throwing insults around, showing disrespect to not only me but my people and accusing me of harming my father,” Louis shouts. “You have brought this upon yourself. Has your mother not taught you that you should treat others how you wish to be treated?” Louis smirks, taking a seat back in his father’s throne, feeling pretty proud of himself. 

Simon looks like he is about to combust as he clears his throat. “I came here to discuss the agreement between your father and I and whether the terms will be still agreed between you and when you succeed your father to the throne.”

Simon looks like he has his tail between his legs, ha. 

“And what agreement was this?” Louis wonders, nothing springs to mind.

“The one about you marrying my daughter, the Princess Sophia” Simon says. 

Louis frowns at this, excuse me? Throughout the many conversations between him and his father, this had never come up. He looks over to where Liam is, and he looks just as confused as Louis feels. Harry looks furious by now but there is also another emotion visible on his face - sadness. Why would that be? Why is Harry sad and not telling him about it?

A glance at Simon brings Louis’ focus back to the topic at hand,“I don't believe that this was ever a discussion between you and my father.” 

Simon has that creepy smile back on his face - what a dick. 

“Oh? Daddy hasn't told you? I'm sure that would have come up in conversation.” Simon says mockingly. From the corner of his eye, Louis sees an audience member step forward - it's Liam. 

“I think you and I both know that this is a lie, your Majesty. The Prince here is currently agreeing terms with Italy. The King has never once mentioned an agreement with Spain,” says Liam in what he probably thinks is a stern voice. 

“Ah look, it's little Earl Liam, I’ve heard about you - the baby advisor. It's like a fucking creche here,” Simon says, anger in his voice. “You know what, you’ll regret this someday, I’ll be back your Majesty and you’ll not like it when I am,” Simon sneers and without another backwards glance he turns and exits the Great Hall. 

Louis releases a long, drawn out breath. What an absolute ass. 

Liam climbs the three stairs he needs to get to Louis, “Are you okay, Louis?” he asks, sincerity in his voice and Louis nods, “Yeah I'm good, that could have gone much worse,” he laughs once. 

“I think you did well, holding your own very well.” Liam smiles.

“Thank you Liam, and thank you for stepping in just at the right time,” Louis nods. 

“I do have some news for you,” Liam announces with a small mischievous smile.   
Louis groans inwardly - what now? He’s frankly had enough of news for today.

“I have found that artist I told you about at our last meeting. I asked him to draw a portrait of you, so you can be confident in his capabilities.” 

Finally some good news for Louis.

“Just ask for a Zayn Malik.” Liam steps down and mingles back into the crowd. 

Zayn Malik. Certainly an interesting name. He scans his subjects but can’t see anyone who fits his mental image of the artist. His eyes are roaming the vast hall in vain for an elderly man in flamboyant clothing, finding nobody of that description.

Louis clears his throat, getting the attention of the room again, “Can the artist, Zayn Malik, please step forward.” Louis tries to put as much authority as he can muster into his voice.

The man who eventually appears in front of him is not at all what he was expecting. He can’t be much older than Louis, looking somewhat exotic with black hair and dark eyes in a very handsome face. His trousers and simple tunic are made out of rough black cloth. The expression on his face displays a hint of arrogance.

“Thank you for coming here today,” Louis is slightly irritated by this man who is clearly not aware of what the protocol at court is. He does not need someone else disrespecting him today. 

“I didn’t really have much of a choice. Your guards practically kidnapped me,” the artist says with a scowl.

Louis doesn't really have much luck, this guy is a dick as well. Doesn't he know what an honour it is to be asked to court? Obviously not, since he hasn’t even bowed before his prince. Louis could have him thrown into the dungeons for that.

He tries again to exert his authority which he certainly needs to do after that display with Simon. “I have summoned you here because I need you to travel to Italy in order to draw a portrait of the princess who may become your future queen.”

“Why me? Surely the palace has its own artist?” Zayn Malik asks, infuriating Louis further.

“You would do well to show your King some respect,” Louis stands up again. Who does this guy think he is?

“But with all due respect, you’re not my King yet and I do believe that you need me, as I am the best artist for the job.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis sees Harry grinning at him. The little shit clearly finds this situation funny, at least he has calmed down now. Louis makes a mental note that he really must work on his image as a person of authority, he has had enough embarrassment after today. And why not start right now?

“I’m sure a couple of days in chains could teach you some manners,” Louis barks, pulling his shoulders back for extra impact.

“My Prince...let us not be so hasty. This man clearly hasn't been educated about the etiquette at court.” Liam’s calming voice fills the room as he rushes back up the steps to meet Louis and Zayn. He swiftly puts a hand on the artist’s shoulder, speaking to him directly.

“Prince Louis is under a huge amount of strain and that is understandable, given the grave condition of the King and the display that you have just witnessed. My Prince and I would be very grateful if you could bring us that portrait of the Princess of Italy. You will be richly rewarded.” 

Louis admires Liam’s handling of the situation. He has evidently a lot to learn.

Zayn Malik fixes Liam with a curious look but says nothing for a few long moments. Louis thinks that Liam might be blushing but he is obviously mistaken.

“Apologies about my behaviour, Your Highness. I’m sure we can come to an agreement, please let me know when you would like me to travel.” Zayn Malik finishes his statement with an exaggerated bow.

Louis gives him a slight nod “I hear you have done a portrait of me?” he asks, interested in seeing how good this artist really is, unless it's all just bravado. Zayn nods, as he walks back over to the easel near the back of the room which Louis didn't even notice was in here. He follows Zayn there and Harry joins him half way, bumping their shoulders together, which instantly puts Louis in a better mood, even making him giggle. 

Zayn stands next to his painting with a smug look on his face as both Louis and Harry look at the canvas with wide eyes. Zayn is not just good, he is bloody brilliant. The colours, the sharp lines, this guy knows how to paint and Jesus, does he know it. Louis might actually grow to like him if he wasn't as arrogant. Then again, he doesn't need to like the guy. He just needs his skill and after all, he is here to serve Louis.

The picture is wonderful, a portrait of Louis sitting on the throne, this guy is amazing. 

“Wow Zayn, you know your way around a canvas.” 

For the first time, Zayn actually has a genuine smile on his face. Maybe this whole arrogant facade is exactly that - a facade. 

“Told you I am the best. Now, you want me to go to Italy to draw who?” Zayn asks. 

Okay he is a douche. 

“Your future Queen,” Louis reminds him. Harry goes stiff besides Louis. Odd.

“Ah yes, would you like just her face or her body included?” 

Louis thinks for a second, “Her body as well please,” he says eventually . 

“I have spoken to people, who have visited the Italian royal family in the past and they report that she is a great beauty,” Zayn marvels. 

“I am glad about that. I have not seen her since we were children it shall be interesting to see how she has grown.” Louis muses, suddenly feeling cold on his left side. He turns to see Harry walking out of the room and down the corridor. 

“Thank you Zayn,” Louis says quickly as he walks out of the room, following Harry. 

“Harry?” 

Curse his long legs, Louis is practically running, “Harry! Harry what's wrong!” 

They are both outside at this point, making their way to the stables. The stables?

“Harry!” Louis shouts again, which makes Harry finally turn around. Both of them are out of breath. 

Louis’ eyes widen while he is throwing his arms in the air, “What the hell?” 

Harry breathes heavily, “What?” 

What. What? Is he actually being serious. 

“What is your problem? Why are we at the stables?” Louis asks. 

“Just needed some air,” Harry shrugs. 

“Harold Edward Styles, I have known you for such a long time and I know when you’re upset and being pissy,” Louis insists.

Harry turns angry again, “Louis, I'm not being pissy.” He goes into the stables and grabs the first saddled horse he can find and leads him out. 

“Harry, I am your King and I demand you to tell me what your problem is!” Louis shouts with a desperate edge to his voice and Harry stops dead in his tracks.

Harry turns around, “You demand it from me?” 

Louis has never seen Harry this furious before. “Louis you are not my King and I don't have to tell you anything,” Harry mounts his horse and gallops off, leaving Louis standing there, absolutely speechless. 

It was difficult for Louis to sleep that night, the argument replaying in his head over and over again. They have never had an argument go on for this long and they have never had one so serious. Usually it would only last a couple of hours before one of them would apologize and they would go on as normal. This time it is slightly different, and Louis vows to apologize to Harry in the morning when he comes in to wake him up. 

His idea doesn't go to plan, as Harry doesn't appear the next morning. This is the first time that he hasn't woken Louis up since Harry had been invited to live at the castle. And that’s been a long time. The twists in Louis’ stomach are getting worse, what is wrong with Harry? Why is he is so upset? 

He hears a knock on his door. He sits up, feeling hopeful to see Harry, but feels sad again when he sees Niall come through the door instead. 

“Your Majesty,” Niall bows and Louis smiles a small smile. “Niall, I told you before, please just call me Louis.”

Niall simply nods again. 

Louis has come to like the Irish lad, even though he is very clumsy but he does bring a smile to his face. 

Niall walks over to the chest beside Louis’ bed and picks an outfit for the day, 

“Niall, I can consider you a friend, can’t I?”

Niall looks up slightly confused, “Erm of course, your maj- Louis,” he says correcting himself. 

“Have you seen Harry around? Or do you know where he could be?” Louis asks, trying not to sound as concerned as he feels. 

Niall shakes his head, “No, I’m sorry, no one has seen him.”

Louis’ whole body sags - just as he thought. 

Niall has picked out a green shirt and matching doublet, paired with black hose and boots. This green matches Harry’s eyes, it's his favourite shirt. How Louis missed that boy and it's only been 24 hours, that’s how much of an affect he has on Louis. He just hopes that he can see Harry soon. 

And he does, two days later. Harry strolls in in the morning, waking Louis up as he would usually do and Louis couldn't be happier .The smile on his face is so big, his cheeks hurt. What makes it better is that Harry returns the smile too, they are going to be okay.

Louis rushes over to Harry and hugs him tightly, standing slightly on his tiptoes because Harry is a giant. 

Harry chuckles, “I think that’s the fastest I have ever seen you get out of bed.” 

Louis laughs too. 

“Where have you been?” Louis asks, his eyes slightly moist. 

“Yeah sorry, I just had to get away for a bit, something happened to my sister, Gemma. I just had to make sure that she was okay, but I'm back now, everything is good,” he smiles. 

Louis doesn't believe it for a second . Harry obviously rehearsed that little excuse in his head, but Louis pretends to be convinced because he has Harry back. 

Niall then barrells through the door, “Louis! Louis!” 

Louis looks shocked and Harry nearly jumps out of his skin, “Niall, what the hell?!” 

Niall’s eyes open wide, “Sorry, sorry, but Louis your attendance is needed in your father’s chambers.”

Louis looks to Harry, whose expression is very worried. He then runs to his father’s side, but he is too late. He sees the priest bless his father. The doctor approaches Louis with a concerned frown. 

“I'm sorry Louis, there was nothing else we could do, your father passed away a few minutes ago but I can assure you he passed peacefully,” 

Only seconds later, the fanfares outside can be heard, followed by shouts of :

“THE KING IS DEAD! THE KING IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE KING!” 

The world around Louis seems to stop, his beloved father is dead and all his fears are becoming reality. A kingdom, a wife, an heir, Louis is scared.

Long live the king - Indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments/kudos if you're liking this story


End file.
